


Sound System

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So, I work in retail. And you can prob guess that during the holiday seasonI hear Christmas music nigh constantly. Well one that has been playing lately is Little Jack Frost, Get Lost.I think you can prob guess where I’m headed with this…Jack takes the little things like these personally and someone has to cheer him up.That is all that’s required, I leave the rest in your hands."Sandy helps cheer Jack up when an unpleasant song is played–and finds away around his lack of understanding of human technology that doesn’t reassure Jack.





	Sound System

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumbr 1/6/2014.

“Can you believe this?” Jack asks, gesturing to the air around him. Sandy, sitting on his dreamsand cloud beside him, looks around, puzzled. As far as he can tell, they’re hovering above a perfectly ordinary December evening in North America. Light snow is falling—Jack’s work—and Sandy thinks maybe he’s referring to that, though he’s not sure why Jack should sound so angry about it. The snowflakes seem particularly beautiful to Sandy, and he begins to compliment Jack on them, saying that of course he can believe it, of course he believes Jack can create beautiful things, and yes he really means that, he always means it when he calls something beautiful even though he calls almost everything beautiful.  
  
“Oh! Um, thank you. But that wasn’t what I meant. I was…referring to the music they’re playing in the mall.”  
  
Sandy asks him why he didn’t tell him to listen then, instead of gesturing to the air full of snowflakes, but waves his hand at Jack when he starts to answer. He’s obligingly listening to the music now, and had forgotten that Jack’s response would interfere with that.  
  
 _Oh, little Jack Frost get lost, get lost  
Little Jack Frost get lost  
You know you don’t do a thing but put a bite on my toes  
Freeze up the ground and take the bloom from the rose  
Oh, little Jack Frost go away, go away  
And don’t you come back another day_  
  
Sandy frowns. That’s just rude. Would Jack like for him to change the music?  
  
“You can do that?”  
  
Sandy shrugs. It doesn’t seem like something he  _couldn’t_  do.  
  
“Well…sure.”  
  
With a huge grin, Sandy swoops down to the revolving door and follows some shoppers inside. Jack follows him after only an instant’s hesitation, but once he’s inside he can’t see Sandy anywhere.  
  
A little girl looks up at him in amazement and he flies closer with a smile. “Hey there,” he says. “Have you seen the Sandman fly through here?” She nods, her eyes as big as saucers. “Did you see where he went?” She glances up at her mom, then discreetly points further into the mall. “Thanks, kid!” Jack says, and as he flies off he sends a snowflake to her mom suggesting that maybe she doesn’t need to be dragged along for Christmas shopping.  
  
As soon as he gets to the atrium, though, Jack almost forgets what he’s doing. How could he not have sensed this from outside? In the center of the mall, a temporary indoor ice rink has been constructed. Zooming around it in excitement, he smooths the roughened ice, smiles with everyone who suddenly find themselves able to skate much faster, and uses a few gusts of wind to push up a few little ones who were relying on the inferior ice to not fall down.  
  
It almost makes up for the fact that that song is still playing.  
  
Then, all at once, the music stops, to be replaced by soft clapping.  
  
 _bah bah bah bah bah bah bah bah bah bah bah bah baaaah_  
Mr. Sandman  
Bring me a dream  
  
Jack turns to find Sandy at his elbow, smiling. “Much better,” he says. “But how did you mess with the sound system?”  
  
Sandy scrunches up his face. He couldn’t figure it out, so he just made it so everyone thinks they’re hearing this new song. The regular music is still playing, technically.  
  
Jack’s jaw drops and he listens closely. He can’t detect any difference between what he’s hearing and the ordinary mall soundsystem. “Uh…Sandy? This will…stop…for everyone eventually, right?”  
  
Sandy nods, then shrugs. He thinks it will. He’s never done this before.  
  
“Another reason not to get on your bad side,” Jack mutters, following Sandy as he calmly floats out of the mall.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> halibaal said: Sandyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ffff precious babiessssss
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky said: “He thinks it will.” sandy…. SANDY….. /SANDY…./
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: omg this is brilliant. Sandy just casually making everyone think they are hearing a different song. It is such a good thing that he wants humans to have good dreams.


End file.
